


Got Milk?

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-02
Updated: 2000-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: I refuse to summarize this story on the grounds that someone (Catherine) will hurt me.  Just go read 'Ours,' okay?This story is a sequel toOurs.





	Got Milk?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Got Milk?

Standard Disclaimer. Although Catherine and I are often confused for the same person, we're not. She wrote 'Ours,' and I will deny writing this. To paraphrase from a story I once read (Sentinel fanfic?) On a scale of 1 to 10, 1 being an actual episode (or at least in the Ours universe), and 10 being people whose names happen to be Benton Fraser and Ray Vecchio, this is at least a 5. This is worse than 'Use the Spray.' For the moment, I'm completely ignoring any medical issues about the effects of hormones because it's too complicated to deal with at midnight by flashlight. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to or visit http://www.members.xoom.com/dueSou.

For your own safety, do not eat or drink anything while reading this story. For my sake, Catherine has to promise not to hit me for this.

# Got Milk?

Several months pregnant, and sex was rare and awkward, if not impossible. Every now and then, mostly around the time of his hormone injections, Ben would mutter a complaint about not having seen his penis for several months now.

So when Ray decided to remind Ben of a few uses for such things, he approached the matter rather delicately. Making love was out of the question. But although Benton Fraser might be with child, in Ray's eyes (and especially in his heart), he was still the love of his life, and a damn sexy man. 

Ben was napping on the bed, on his side with both hands on his rounded belly. Ray was tempted to move in close and join his beloved in a nap, but he had other plans. Thanks to the strain of pregnancy, Ben slept exhaustedly through the removal of his clothes.

Ray pressed his lips gently to Ben's and was rewarded by a faint kiss back as Ben awakened. By the time he was nuzzling a tender throat, he looked up to see smiling blue eyes blinking at him.

"Did you have a nice nap?"

Ben stretched, coincidentally stroking Ray's side with one hand as his smile grew. "Definitely." 

And he must have had a very nice nap indeed as he then pulled Ray even closer, returning to the long, deep kisses they were both fond of.

Ray pulled away long enough to nibble his way to the juncture between neck and shoulder. Sliding down a little, he cupped a swollen breast that had given them both pause. Rubbing his thumb delicately over the tightening nipple he murmured, "You okay with this?"

Too far gone to complain, Ben's breathing grew shallower as Ray kissed a path down his sternum and around his chest in a tightening spiral. Reaching the swollen nipple again, he worried it slightly before sucking hard at the same time as his hand, which had been sneaking further down found its target as well.

Caught up in his own pleasure at having given Ben pleasure, it took his mind a moment to realize that both his hand and his mouth had been filled with fluid.

What the -?!?!?!?! !!!!

A few minutes later, Ben was coming back to himself, ready to return the favor. However when his hand slid to stroke Ray, he neither encountered a rampant erection, nor the stickiness of completion. Increasingly aware that something was wrong, he examined Ray for injuries. 

Ray was lying flat on his back, mouth open in shock.

"Ray? Are you okay?"

When there was no reaction from Ray he shook him a little. "Ray! Are. You. Okay?"

This time he could see Ray trying to respond, his mouth flapping uselessly.

Fearing that Ray had had a stroke or something, he reached over him to grab the phone and dial 911. 

A hand on his wrist pulled the phone away. With great care Ray managed a few words. "I'm okay, Benny."

Relieved Ben pulled him into a tight, almost desperate embrace. "What happened?"

"I, uh, guess we answered that question."

"What question?"

Nervously Ray pointed to Ben's full figured chest, half afraid they would attack him somehow. "Got milk?"


End file.
